


Assassination || Levi Ackerman

by Amethyst_bloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_bloom/pseuds/Amethyst_bloom
Summary: You were given a specific mission, to assassinate Levi Ackerman. Are you up to the task?Assassination || Levi Ackerman || Short StoryPosted: 02/21/2021By: @amethyst_bloomDisclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin(Attack on Titan) or any charactersincluded in the manga series.Those all belong to Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Attack Titan, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Assassination || Levi Ackerman

The underground district was a secluded place from the people above.

Poverty, deprivation, and endurance were all I knew living in the underground.

Survival was key, that’s why I joined an organization.

...Well, organization sounds a little too legal, it seemed more like the mafia or gang.

There are many thieves and criminals living beneath these walls. However, there were few who held a big title.

One of those individuals who held a big title was Levi. He held a strong reputation for himself, being able to sneak into the towns above and steal what's necessary.

Due to his big name, it pissed off my boss. _Which has to lead me to this situation..._

”I need you to kill Levi.” The bulgy old man stated.

I crossed my arms, “He has a big bounty, what's in it for me?”

He smirked, “Eyes on the prize, huh?”

”Just show me the cash already.” I snapped not wanted to be in this man's presence any longer.

He lowly chuckled before opening the suitcase. My eyes widen, this is the most money I’ve ever been offered.

With this, I would no longer have to work for him. I could even be free from this place and work on gaining a citizenship to live in the Walls.

”Well? You think you're up for the task?” He questioned.

I stood silent for a moment, “I’ll do it.”

ɤ

It wasn’t long until I was able to gather some information about Levi from civilians.

From what I’ve gathered he was born down here, he’s always been a ruthless guy, and he currently resides with a man named Furlan Church.

From what I’ve gathered about him, he’s actually a very kind man who wants to help people down here.

_This could work to my advantage._

The dim lighting of the underground was something completely natural to me, I turned the corner and on cue, I bumped into a young man causing me to fall completely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I look up to see the infamous Furlan Church. Pretending a concerned look, I bat my eyelashes. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Please, let me help." He reached out giving me an eyeful look. "Thank you." I smiled kindly while softly grabbing his palm to lift me up.

"I, ugh haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" A small blush formed on his cheek as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I laughed lightly, "My name is Fallon, and yours?" I questioned.

"My name is Furlan Church." He gave me a slight nod. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope to see you soon Furlan~" I tilted my head with a mischievous grin,

_Take the bait, come on..._

"Wait!" He called out. "Yes?" I turn over my shoulder to see him looking down embarrassedly.

"Would you um, like to go out sometime..." He smiled awkwardly.

_Done with phase one..._

"Sure, I'd love that." I gleamed as I took a step forward and handed him a note with my address.

"Great, I'll see you soon." He smiled kindly before waving goodbye.

I watched him walk away, soon disappearing from the corner of the block.

_Now onto phase two..._

ɤ

A week has gone by and I've gotten very close to Furlan however, he has yet to mention anything about Levi which has been troubling.

"Hey, why don't I stay over at your place sometime?" I question while leaning a bit closer to him on the couch.

"O-oh, I don't think that's a good idea." He sighed dismissing the idea.

"Why? Do you have roommates?" I asked, trying to get him to spill any information.

"Ah yes I do, just one." He answered hesitantly.

"Really? I would love to meet them one day." I pushed further as I placed a hand on his chest, causing him to swallow hard.

"Oh, I don't know about that. He's not really the social type..." He grimaced.

A small pout formed on my lips, "Awe, please! I want to get to know more about your friends." I pleaded with soft eyes.

He looked deep in thought for a moment as if he was internally arguing with himself. "...I guess, it would be alright..."

 _Yes, it worked!_ "Great! Should we go today?" I rushed while squeezing his hand excitedly.

"Are you sure?" His eyes widen at my persistency.

"Yes, and maybe later that night...we could have some alone time..." I brought my face dangerously close to his causing him to blush.

"O-okay sounds good." He shuttered feeling embarrassed. He looked over at the time and gave me a sad look that he has to go.

"Here my addresses, I'll see you tonight." He smiled before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you tonight," I hugged him before he left the building.

_Now onto phase three..._

ɤ

I took a good look at myself in the mirror, I wore a tugged-in shirt with a long skirt. However, underneath the skirt I had at least two knives strapped on, ready to attack.

Lucky, I was skilled in combat so I never feared walking around these streets at night. Turning the corner of the street, I made it to the location.

It wasn't too big but it was notably bigger than what most people live in currently. I walked up the stairs and knocked a few times before Furlan opened the door.

"Hey, you!" He gave me a quick hug before letting me in. Walking in, I was completely shocked at how clean this place was. For two young men living in the underground, it was astonishing.

And for the first time, my eyes laid on my target. He gave me a bland look, "Hi, you must be his roommate, my name is-"

"I don't care what your name is, I'm not interested in being your friend." He flat out told me with no hesitation.

The real me would have definitely started a fight from his foul words, but the me that Furlan knows isn't a fighter so I have to swallow those thoughts down.

"Oh, okay..." I pouted with sad eyes. "Levi! Why would you say that! Fallon, sorry, I should have warned you. Levi isn't the friendly type." Furlan rushed over caressing my arms.

"It's alright, I understand." I sniffled, only to hear Levi huff in annoyance.

"Furlan, I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Don't make a mess while I'm gone." He stated firmly before narrowing his eyes at me and leaving.

_I'm going to enjoying beating that crap out of that angry man._

"Well, now that we're alone, I made some dinner for us!" He grinned, like the happiest man in the world.

"Awe, Furlan you shouldn't have!"

"Please, take a seat, my lady." Furlan pulled up a chair as I took a seat and he pushed it in.

A piece of me really did hate doing this to Furlan, he is such a sweet guy. If we were in another situation, he would be the perfect boyfriend. Kind, loving, caring, all the qualities that a woman wants.

_However, this isn't me..._

The person he likes right now isn't me...I'm not so sweet and innocent. I didn't have such a beautiful life.

I've been through the worst under these walls, I talk back and speak what's on my mind, and I refuse to be a housewife.

ɤ

Nightfall came sooner than expected, not that anyone down here would know. It's always dark down here, but you know it's nightfall when the street gets a lot quieter.

I carefully tried to get up while removing Furlan's arm from my waist. I was lucky enough that he's not the type to have relations with me on the first week of knowing someone.

Slowly, trying not to make a sound as I step outside the room into the pitch-black living room. I knew from across the living room was the bedroom where Levi resides.

I took a deep breath before taking out the knife and on my tippy toes, made my way to his bedroom.

Gently, I reach for the knob and I sighed in relief when it turned, meaning he didn't lock it.

With slow movements, I open the door into another dark room that barely has any source of light.

Barefoot and cold, my heels entered the room and I see a figure on the bed.

I took a deep breath and lifted both my hands ready to strike.

_I’m so sorry Levi..._

Forcing my hands down, I rushed to stab his side until something caught my wrist.

My eyes widen to see Levi completely awake, he grabbed my other wrist and forced me down on the bed.

He moved so quickly I found it difficult to keep up, he snatched the knife from my hand and brought them over my head.

”I knew there was something off about you.” He glared while I struggled to move underneath him.

He’s a lot heavier than he looks, _I don’t know if I can get out of this one..._

”How’d you know.” I firmly asked.

”You were too perfect. No one is that perfect. Furlan was just too naive to see it.” His low voice rang through my ears.

I stood quiet for a moment, “Well...what are you going to do now...”

I won’t lie, I was nervous. Most men I’ve met in the underground district are just scum, who enjoy deflowering women.

Even though it was dark, Levi noticed my anxious expression.

”I’m not going to touch you. But I’m not letting you go that easy.” He explained while losing his grip.

Taking advantage of this time, I reached for the second knife of my thigh and tried to strike him again.

His reflexes were fast as he caught my wrist again and threw the knife across the room.

”Do you want me to punish you?” He growled deeply, annoyed at my second attempt.

My eyes widen as he lost his cool composure and I have to admit, _I don’t know if I like it or not..._

I smirked and leaned a bit closer to his ear, “It was worth a try.”

He breathed heavily before getting off me. “Tch. Get out, we’ll talk tomorrow.” He scorned while giving me an eyeful look.

”Yes sir.” I hummed and gave him one more look before closing the door.

_This didn’t go as planned, but do they ever?_


End file.
